Marked
by wanchingtang
Summary: We all know that those who think differently then others do are usually seen as crazy or as a genius. We all know how Hiccup is seen. However one choice will change the way Hiccup sees the world. Though was it the right choice? Female Hiccup/Toothless (Kinda sorta revamped of the old story.)
1. The Beginning

AN: I don't own HTTYD in any shape or form. This story is just for the fun of it. Also for those who have read my other stories, I removed them and they won't be coming back. I had a lack of confidence in myself at the time mix that with writers block and lack of interest and you can guess why. Anyway this is going to be kinda the same as the other story I had named Marked but at the same time not really.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>Vikings and Dragons, Dragons and Vikings. When told of these two you would think of Berk, and how they defend themselves from the raids of dragons that tend to happen on occasion. However the raid that was currently happening is only the beginning for an individual, this individual is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and she has a destiny that could change everything the people of this world know, the only thing is... at what cost?<p>

Hiccup could only sigh, after being caught outside during the dragon's raid all she was allowed to do is sit at home till the fighting had stopped. She was supposed to be helping Gobber down in the forge but it looks like she wouldn't be able to to that this time. Knowing her father would probably just end up drinking a lot after the raid made the young teen shiver. "He's probably going to beat me again.." She sighed "I won't be able to work much tomorrow either if he does" The teen then looked up at the ceiling. "If only he didn't drink." Hiccup had let out another sigh and looked over towards the back door, a plan starting to form. "If I wait till the raid is over I could just hide in the forest till my dad has cooled off..." Hiccup then nodded to herself, it was the safer plan. If she went to the forge that was the second place her father would look for her. "I'll explore the forest for a while then." Hiccup quickly ran upstairs into her room and grabbed her journal along with a bag of herbs and things to stitch herself up with. Now Hiccup wasn't the usual Viking no beefy arms or any strength at all really. If you walked about the village you would hear them talking about Hiccup the useless, or the Talking Fishbone. The young girl would to her best to ignore the comments though as much as they did hurt. In fact the only thing Hiccup seemed to be good at was inventing contraptions, and archery. Though Hiccup had to hide her habit of that, ranged weapons weren't Viking like so to speak. To be a 'true' viking you had to get up close and personal with your opponent/enemy and that ranged weapons like Bows were for cowards who couldn't fight. Soon enough though a horn that was quite familiar began signaling that the raid was over and it was safe for kids and elders to leave their homes. Hiccup had wasted no time to quickly dash out the back door of her home and ran into the forest _"Just in time"_ She heard the front door open and slam shut. By the time the back door was open, Hiccup was nowhere to be seen and already exploring the forest.

Hiccup could only sprout a smile as she walked about in the forest. No one even knew that Hiccup had nearly explored the entire forest on their island, in fact she had a fairly detailed map of it in her journal. The girl would quickly flick it open and stare down at it for a moment. "Alright, the fallen tree is over there.. and I haven't really explored much that way." With a nod Hiccup quickly closed her journal back up and put it into her vest pocket before walking along. The tree had come up quickly and Hiccup ducked under a branch. "I bet if I was mad enough I'd hit that branch." She then laughed "It would also swing back and hit me if I did." The teen had then found herself stumbling down a hill almost hitting a rock as she hit the floor. "I guess I deserved that for not paying attention..." Though the sight she saw when she had gotten back to her feet startled her. Not even a few feet away from her was a dragon. Though upon closer inspection Hiccup realized what kind of dragon it was. "A Night Fury."

The Dragon, hearing a voice had quickly opened his eyes and stared at the figure in front of him. _"A Human… Probably from the viking village." _Hiccup could only gulp, for some reason she couldn't break eye contact with the dragon. _"She doesn't look like the other Vikings that's for sure."_ Hiccup had quickly found the inner strength to break eye contact with the dragon only to notice a rope tangled around it violently. "Where you shot down… no you couldn't have otherwise there would be people looking for you… So then this is a ground trap." There was also another thing Hiccup had usually kept secret from all the other vikings, and it was that she had no real desire to kill any. Sure they raided for food every now and then, but they only take food. The only time a Viking had been hurt was if they fought with a dragon all of the children and elders never got attacked or were in danger. Hiccup then took out her dagger from her belt and looked at the ropes. "I'm going to cut you free, don't panic alright." True to her word Hiccup began to quickly cut at different parts of the rope, loosening its grip on the dragon. However in the blink of an eye the dragon quickly pounced and Hiccup found herself pinned to the ground by the Night Fury. In the panic Hiccup had lost hold of her dagger and could only bring her hands up to try and pathetically shove the dragon's paw (foot? talons?) off of her. The Night Fury could only stare down at the human in amusement, he wasn't going to be aggressive. He wasn't growling or snarling in fact he was quite quiet. After a bit of nothing happening the teen looked up only to see the dragon staring at her with amusement in its eyes. So that's how it was going to be, Hiccup frowned and turned her head the dragon was just messing with her.

Soon enough though the sound of voices in the distance caught their attention, Hiccup was the first to react. "Go one get out of here before you're seen… I'll cover for you." The Night Fury quickly looked between the voices and the young girl before turning around and dashing off into the forest. Hiccup quickly took this time to get up and brush her self off. She also made sure to pick up her dagger and put it away. The young teen then bent down and picked up the rope as if examining it. She already had a cover story as to why she was out here.

"Oh look its the talking Fishbone."


	2. Confusion

AN: This took longer than planned... I blame Destiny, the game is so addicting. Anyway, I don't own HTTYD in any way... bla bla bla.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

><p>"Oh look, it's the talking fishbone." Hiccup frowned, the voice belonged to one of the last people she wanted to hear. Snotlout Jorgenson, the owner of the voice, is Hiccup's cousin. While some would say blood is thick and keeps us together, you'd be wrong in this case. At every turn Snotlout seems to be there to make fun of Hiccup and make her day worse. Sometimes he'd even 'accidentally' cause Hiccup to trip and stumble onto the ground just to cause others to laugh at her causing them to say how 'clumsy' she is. Though Hiccup knew that behind that tough act was a coward who would run from any dragon.<p>

"What are you doing out here Hiccup?" Hiccup quickly turned around at the second voice. Snotlout's father Spitelout was here as well. Spitelout is, if you didn't already guess, Hiccup's Uncle. Now Spitelout wouldn't say it aloud as to not to anger Hiccup's father but he was the one who started to get other vikings to call Hiccup useless. Not a very nice uncle at all, infact Hiccup wouldn't be surprised if she left with a few bruises today.

"I was out getting some extra herbs." Hiccup quickly opened her bag of herbs and pulled out one of the fresher ones. "It's a good idea to always have more than we need incase someone gets injured badly." Spitelout seemed to take that as a viable answer before looking at the rope on the ground.

"Did you happen to see what broke out of the rope?" Hiccup shook her head and looked back at the rope.

"No, when I got here it was already ripped up like this…" Hiccup then looked at the rope she had grabbed before. "It's a good quality rope too, only a strong dragon could have freed itself."

Spitelout nodded once before letting out a sigh "Looks like we can't place another trap here now, come on Snotlout lets go check the others." The adult then turned and began to make his way back the way they came.

"I'll follow you in just a second dad!" Snotlout then quickly grabbed Hiccup and slammed her against a boulder. "If you tell anyone about this, it will be worse next time." The male teen then pulled back his hand, balling it into a fist, before punching Hiccup across the cheek with full force. He then pulled back again and punched her in the shoulder before running off to follow his dad.

Hiccup winced in pain, bringing her hand up to rub her cheek. It hurt a lot more than she would let on and it would probably swell if she didn't take care of it soon. _"Hopefully I find a river or something otherwise I can't turn some of these herbs into a salve."_ Hiccup looked off at the direction the Night Fury had went. _"Why not?"_ She then looked around her for a second as if deciding on which way to go before shrugging and headed off in the direction the dragon had went. It was likely gone by now anyway.

Of course life as a way of laughing at you, and as Hiccup had continued exploring a loud and angry roar from a dragon could easily be heard. Hiccup stood there for a moment thinking about whether or not she should check it out. With a sigh the teen quickly began to sprint towards the roar.

"Might as well see what's going on." Soon enough Hiccup had found herself staring down at a cove. "Well there's the water I needed.." Looking around she had found a small opening between the rocks and began to walk through it. Soon enough the teen had made it down and began to look around. "Huh, I didn't think something like this was in the forest." Though her curiosity had ended when Hiccup had noticed that the roaring had stopped and the forest had turned to silence. _"Weird…"_ She then shrugged and made her way over towards the edge of the water before crouching down. As she said she would do if she found water, Hiccup pulled out some herbs and a mortar and pestle. Putting the herbs and some water into the mortar Hiccup began to make a salve that would soothe her wounds and help the bruising that had arisen to heal quicker.

Once the salve was made Hiccup put a bit on her index finger and began to rub it upon her cheek. Once enough was applied the teen then cleaned her fingers off before taking off her vest and shirt and doing the same to her shoulder. Hiccup then quickly cleaned up the mortar and pestle before putting it away with her herbs. As quick as everything was taken out, everything was put away. The teen then slung the bag over her good shoulder and picked up her vest and shirt under her arm, best let the salve dry some so it didn't stick to the inside of her shirt. Yet as she turned back around Hiccup had to quickly jump back in surprise.

"H-how did- what?!" When had the Night Fury from before snuck up behind her, was she really that unaware of her surroundings? "Nope, not going to question it..." She then walked passed the dragon and sat down on a nearby rock. "Didn't I tell you to leave? Cause I'm sure if we are both seen together I'll be marked a traitor and you'd be killed." The night fury then gave the young viking a look as if saying no really. "Fine, I'm sure you wouldn't be here if you didn't have a reason." Hiccup then crossed her arms "What is your reason for not leaving." The Dragon looked at the young girl for a moment before huffing and swinging his tail around showing a large tear on the left tail fin. "You can't fly away…" Hiccup then quickly put her bag down and pulled out a needle and some black colored string.

"Stay still." The teen quickly moved over towards the tail and began to carefully suture it. "Now I don't know if this will do much or anything at all, but we'll see in some time." Hiccup then moved back over towards her bag and put the remaining string and needle away. Though when she turned back towards the Night Fury she had quickly found herself knocked to the ground the dragon standing over her. The dragon took no pause and showed his gratitude by licking the vikings face.

"Wha- ew… that's gross." Though for some reason she couldn't be mad at the Fury and could only smile. The obsidian dragon blinked down at the human before trying to copy the smile, his teeth retracted. Hiccup could only laugh at the dragons imitation of a smile though the lack of teeth made her curious.

"Where are-" though before she could finish her sentence the Night Fury opened it's mouth wider and allowed its teeth to reveal themselves. "They are retractable..." as she had finished that train of thought she instantly moved onto another. "I know what I'm gonna call you!" The Fury tilted his head "Well calling you just Night Fury would get annoying over and over again, so I'm going to call you Toothless from now on because of your retractable teeth!" The dragon seemed to ponder this new name for a moment before nodding down at the human. Hiccup then smiled before giving the newly dubbed Toothless a questioning look.

"Can I get up now or are you going to tackle me again?" Toothless then quickly put his paw onto Hiccup's belly as to keep her in place. He had decided, this young viking was different than all the others and she'd be his, no dragon would dare attack her unless provoked and any human that harms her from this point forward will have to deal with him even if his tail fin doesn't heal.

"What are you- Ah!" Hiccup's sentence was cut off as Toothless bit down upon her good shoulder, yet where was the pain? As soon as her brain had registered it was there the pain had vanished. Toothless quickly released Hiccup's shoulder and licked over the wound before backing away and nodding, mistake or not he'd have to live with this choice. When Toothless had backed way Hiccup quickly looked over towards her shoulder, no blood, no real wound, the only thing that remained was the teeth marks of where she was bitten… weird. Yet when she looked over to question the dragon, Hiccup could only gasp.

"It's getting late, my dad will be furious if I don't get back soon." The teen then quickly grabbed her shirt and vest and put them on, she then grabbed her herb bag and began to sprint home. "Don't worry Toothless I'll bring you some fish to eat tomorrow!"

Soon enough she was home only to run into her dad straight away.

"Hiccup, I have something I need to tell you." Hiccup's father is Stoick the Vast if you needed a visual representation of what a viking needed to be you'd look to him. Stoick is the toughest and strongest of all the vikings on the island of Berk, most likely why he's the chief and everyone looks up to him.

Hiccup blinked and looked up at her father as he took a second to continue. "I've decided to put you into dragon training." Hiccup stood there stunned for a moment only for it to be broken when a large axe was shoved into her arms. "Here's your axe..."

"Wha.. dad-" Though anything the teen had said was on deaf ears. "First class is tomorrow afternoon, so train hard while we go on another hunt for the dragon's nest." With that Stoick was out the door.

"Why do you never take time to listen to me…" Hiccup then looked at the large axe her father had given her. "I can't even use this if I wanted to…" She then dropped it onto a nearby table before heading upstairs to sleep. "I'll worry about it in the morning.."


End file.
